So Far Away
by Purrfitlittleangel
Summary: Story in Himeko's POV! Another way Chikane and Himeko could met! and they made car drivers angry! wanna know what they did? Read to find out! please read and review thanks!


So far Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Kannazuki No Miko just love it! Nor do I own the song So Far Away. The song belongs to Nickelback!

------

Himeko's POV

I was walking around the rose garden that me and Chikane used to hang out together. It has been a month since we got separated a month Chikane came out of my life as quickly as she had came in it. She is now reported missing. Some of her maids miss her and some really didn't care so they just left not getting any pay.

I sighed laid down on the ground got my art book out of my black school bag and began to draw Chikane just as I remembered her. Her long beautiful dark blue hair…her blue eyes like the ocean that you could drown in…her skin as white as snow…a smile that could make you pass out…

I sighed again I really missed her. The only time I get to see her now is in my dreams…I don't even want to wake up when I see her just stay asleep forever…but that's impossible when you live with Mako. She'll always wake you up so early in the morning…

Souma then came into the rose garden and smiled at me I smiled back then he looked at the picture I drew.

"You miss her don't you?"

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"Its too obvious by the way nice picture looks just like her…"

"Thanks" 

"Your welcome"

I smiled a little Souma is a really nice guy and good looking its no wonder almost every girl at my school wants to date him…Mako thinks of me as dork since I rejected Souma. I cant go out with anyone apart from Chikane my feelings are far too strong…even though I know we might not met again…

I looked at my watch and realised I should get going Mako might worry if I'm not home soon. We've just broken up for school holidays and I had to baby-sit for Mako since her little brothers and sisters where coming around both aged five. Since her mum had to stay at work for the holidays she left them with Mako and me. Mako just got a boyfriend so I said they could go out and have fun and that I'll baby-sit them on my own…

I sighed then I put my art book back into the school bag and said my goodbyes to Souma. I then made my way to the bus stop.

----

Later

I'm just getting off the bus some guy turned on his MP3 player but I could still hear the music. I loved this song he's playing even though sometimes it made me cry don't know why it just did…

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, _

_You know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

'I keep dreaming about you Chikane…I miss you…you know I love you…will I ever see you again?' I thought to myself I sighed then kept walking. This guy lived next door to me and had kids so I knew he would be coming the same way as me.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know, _

_You know, you know_

'I'll never give up…please come back to me soon love' I thought to myself then I whispered in a low soft voice so that nobody would hear "I love you Chikane-Chan…" then I kept on walking for a little bit.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

"I love you to" I thought I heard someone say in a soft voice but still loud enough for other people to hear. I stopped dead in my tracks that voice sounded just like Chikane-Chan. I then saw couldn't believe my eyes… That long beautiful dark blue hair…those blue beautiful eyes like the ocean that you could get drown in just by looking in them… That beautiful smile… It was Chikane-chan! I literally jumped into her arms and right away I felt her arms warp around me… I snuggled into her chest and hugged her very tight… I didn't want this ever to end… I could no longer hold the tears back so I started crying in her chest…. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy! If this is a dream I hope Mako wont wake me up…

"I love you Chikane-Chan" I told her looking up at her smiling a few tears in my eyes she wiped them away with one of her cute hands.

"I love you to Himeko now and always" She said to me I sighed happily and snuggled into her chest some more. Then looked up at her smiling and kissed her chin. Then just kept looking at her beautiful face.

Chikane-Chan then kissed my forehead and my nose I blushed and wondered if she was just about to kiss me and then…

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know _

"HEY!!! GET OFF THE FUCKING ROAD!!!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW!!" Yelled some angry drivers. I had forgot we are standing in the middle of the road…they then started beeping their horns like crazy. Chikane-Chan held my hand and started walking of the road with me right by her side hand in hand… with me blushing just a little but I still had a smile on my face. My love is back in my life and she still feels the same way I do… I can see her now and know right away its real…

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and _

_Never let me go_

-----

AN; and that's it! I hope you liked it! I got really stuck after what I last wrote and decided to leave it the way it is. Second Kannazuki No Miko fanfic I've ever written! Oh yeah and I'm planning on editing the first one I wrote. It could be better and there are a lot of spelling mistakes I think so…yeah. Sorry for any annoyance this caused. But I really don't think my first fanfic makes much sense if any at all O.o hopefully this one was more enjoyable and made at least some sense.


End file.
